Long Road To Ruin
by TheGig
Summary: A seemingly normal day in the Winchesters life, yeah right! When suddenly a girl from the future appears it promises to be eventful especially when she can kick their ass. Rated M for later action. Sorry summary sucks


Hey fellas!

This is not the first fanfiction I've ever written, but it's the first Dark Angel story I'm actually uploading. I have no plot and no clue what I'd like our favourite charakters to go through but I'm still hoping for a epiphany – so, who knows, right?

The first few chapters are already written. Thing is, I wrote them ages ago, I can't even remember and my english was pretty crappy at that time as well so I'm not really excited to type it into my computer, but hey, here I am… finally publishing a story long forgotten. Maybe I'll beat my laziness one day ;)

Okay, and FYI english is not my first language! German is, so please cut me some slack and have mercy if something sounds funny or he grammar sucks. If someone's interested to be my beta reader, be free to say so, I'd be really grateful! Okay, enough talk about me… enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I claim to owe nothing, blah blah yada yada, you know how it goes.

_**Long Road To Ruin**_

_Prologue_

It started off as a fairly normal night. Dean and his brother were heading down another long and lonely highway. They were on their way to Bobby's. After another exhausting and bloody hunt they figured they needed a break from the freakshow they called their life. Not like they complained. But fate's a sadistic bitch and had another idea for our favourite boys because out of the sudden a girl stumbled right infront of the Impala.

"Holy crap" Dean screamed right bevor he stepped on the brakes and tried to get his baby under control. The girl hadn't moved one bit and just stood in the cars headlights. Seemingly dazed and confused.

Deans sudden stop had Sam almost jumping out of his seat with a "what the fuck, Dean?". When he glanced over to his brother he noticed his eyes staring out of the front window. Following his gaze he saw a girl. Not just any girl for she was covered in blood. Her dark hair stuck to her face and you couldn't determine if it was the blood which made it look red or her hair color. Her clothes were torn and shredded. Mud stuck to her like a second skin and she had lacerations, bruises and wounds covering her whole body, as far as Sam could see. All in all she gave a pretty miserable sight.

With her eyes squinting against the bright headlights she carefully took a step backwards which brought the boys out of their trance. Dean was the first to step out of the car, closely followed by Sam. This seemed to scare the girl even more as she tried to stagger away from them but tripped on a stone in her hurry and crumpled to a heap instead. "Whoa there, we're not trying to hurt you…" Dean tried to reassure the girl as he saw her desperatly try to crawl away from them.

"Dean!" whispered Sam "don't you think maybe this is a trap?"

"Yeah could be, but I'm taking my chances here. Look at her, she may just be a girl who needs help, right? Maybe someone did this to her and they're still around. We gotta help her, Sam."

With this he took a step towards the girl and went down to a crouch.

"Hey, calm down, we're here to help you, okay? You don't have to be scared, we'll take care of you, alright?" With each word he came a little bit closer as it seemed his voice calmed the girl – more like a young woman – down.

Now that they were almost out of the light she seemed to see more as her face morphed from horrified to confusion and relief. Dean couldn't make a sense out of it as he was suddenly thrown back on his butt and he heard Sam pulling his gun and pointing it at the girl. Who was now lieing in Deans arms and hugging him tightly. She was mumbling something in his chest.

"Alec? Thank god, I found you…" as she raised her head and saw into Deans green eyes.

Now he noticed that she had the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen in his whole life. Even with one eye almost swollen close he could tell that she was a beauty.

"Dean! You're alright?" asked Sam as he came closer.

"Maybe we should bring her to a hospital she looks pretty beaten up-"

"NOOOO!" screamed the woman as she suddenly grew rigid in Deans arms and tried to pull away. "No! No hospital! Please! Alec! Don't let them take me to a hospital!"

Only then did Dean realize that her eyes dazed and and from the look of it she was running a fever too.

"Okay, okay… so no hospital then. Just calm down." Dean said forcefully and he watched as her eyes fell on him on last time and then she suddenly lost conciousness.

"Well," he said "it's not every day that I have an unconcious woman in my arms…"

"Dude, are we talking about the same person here?" asked Sam incredibulous.

The both of them were looking at the woman in Deans arms.

"Great, just when I though our lives couldn't suck any more…"

"We better bring her to Bobby's, Dean" said Sam as Dean slowly came out of his crouch with the brown-eyed girl held in his arms.

"News flash sasquatch, we're about three days away from Bobby's and even with my speed we'd just make it half way there tonight."

"So why are we still talking then?" Sam grinned.

Dean sighed as he lifted her higher in his arms and slowly sat her down on the Impalas backseat. He made sure she was secured and put his leather jacket over her before he went back to the driver seat and looked over to his brother who was starring at him.

"What?"

"You just gave her your favourite leather jacket?" Sam asked "Dude, can't you just not hit on every girl we come across?"

"Why don't you stop your bitching once in a while, _Samantha_? Jealous much?" he smirked at his brother

"Haha, very funny. So – what are we gonna do about her?"

"Well, we can't really take her to a hospital like this –"

"Why not?" asked Sam "she's got a broken leg in case you haven't noticed it" Dean winced, he really hadn't "and even with my knowledge theres so much I can do. I tell you, Dean, if she's got internal bleeding the only thing we can do is take her to the hospital…"

"Alright, let's just get her horizontal first" he earned a glare from his little brother "I mean in a totally, platonic way, Sammy you got a dirty mind under that geek-attitude of yours!"

Dean laughed as he started the engine to drown out Sams protest.

With one last glance on their new passenger in the rear mirror he took off. Destination: Next best crappy motel they could find.

Review?


End file.
